This Program-Project in Liver Diseases currently centers around four major areas of research. These include studies concerned with: 1) Hepatic excretory function and includes studies examining the mechanisms of bile formation and transport of compounds from liver cells into bile; 2) Transport characteristics of the hepatic cell with emphasis on factors that regulate cholesterol entry into bile; 3) Regulation of intermediary metabolism in liver with emphasis on characterizing alcohol metabolism in guinea pig liver and assessment of alcohol-carbohydrate and alcohol-drug interaction; and 4) Liver immunology with focus on Kupffer cell function and the role of oxygenated sterols on lymphocyte function.